


航行在同一片海域的船

by swallowdrunk



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowdrunk/pseuds/swallowdrunk
Summary: 两个在地狱寻找天堂的灵魂
Relationships: Female V/Judy Alvarez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	航行在同一片海域的船

**Author's Note:**

> 公司V和云顶Judy

亚瑟合拢手指，皮笑肉不笑，V坐对面，面无表情对他，这次见面是上司临时起意，就一篇报告发起。  
“所以你擅自行动就是为了对付这几个人？维护云顶？放什么狗屁。”  
V听着，有意无意地瞥着隐藏摄像头，荒坂塔里危机四伏，她对这些一向敏感，都说公司狗但公司狗也都是给公司当狗，V摸了摸下巴，说：“是的，我收集的资料表明他们对云顶的管理进行过极大的干涉。”  
“……以非法手段破坏性偶也算？”  
“性偶是云顶获取利益的重要渠道，她们被非法破坏就意味着资金的损失，为什么不算？”  
“哈，那言语骚扰呢？”  
“言语骚扰也算，”V近乎冷酷道，“这会对她们的精神状态造成伤害，同时也会让云顶的名誉下降，这里面有很多关联，你不知道吗？”  
亚瑟猛地一拍桌子：“荒唐！那群性偶不过是工具，用完坏了就换，夜之城里最不缺这种人，至于影响云顶名誉？你在放什么狗屁，这次你是代表荒坂公司去审查云顶的管理情况，可不是去擅自行动，你知道这会给别人留下多少把柄？你分分钟就会从这里消失！”  
V仍旧用无感情的眼神回应他：“我知道，所以后果我全担了，你还有别的事情吗？”  
“滚吧。”亚瑟指着门口，V向后仰头，“V，立刻从我的视线里滚出去！”

事情发生在三天前，荒坂派人前往云顶进行视察工作，那阵子云顶里面忙里忙外，争取展现出最好的形象，虎爪帮背后是荒坂，而云顶隶属虎爪帮。  
朱迪厌恶这种形式主义，真正的问题得不到解决（虽然她不指望荒坂会解决问题），以虚假的外像粉饰太平。云顶里所有的工作人员都被叫出去整理风貌，她则躲在舞子的办公室里研究超梦，她自诩不是虎爪帮成员，所以也心安理得地没有加入其中。  
而艾芙琳前阵子遭受到顾客的非常对待，这事被木头人压下去，好像全没发生过一样，这种解决方式令朱迪心里窝了火，连续几天都没有发泄出去，前田舞子一直在宽慰她，说这是没办法的事，但这只让她更烦。  
在云顶待得越久见过的无能为力事就越多，除了艾芙琳汤姆和洛克珊也没有好太多，一想到这些朱迪就心烦气躁，连超梦都编辑不下去，索性关闭设备，在房间里来回踱步。  
而后决定出去上个厕所。

V和一些同僚来到云顶，她本来不负责这些，但是有个人刚巧在几个小时前被人殴打至伤残，简单来说是在外落单，被人痛打公司狗了。创伤小组虽然及时赶到，但仍需要一段时间恢复，正巧她刚忙完手里的活，理所当然地被塞过来顶替。  
V不喜欢云顶，平时工作再辛苦也不会来这里放浪，顶多和一些同事去城市飙车，以舒缓焦虑。但这不妨碍云顶的日益火热，她有些烦地看那些人假笑又谄媚，摆出一如既往的冰块脸回绝一切。  
云顶派来的接待是这里的一个小管事的，叫前田舞子，她察言观色水平一流，发现V对她爱答不理后便开始向其余人介绍云顶种种发展，很讨人喜欢。  
V听着，顺势扫一眼周围低眉顺眼的性偶们，不得不说云顶确实是一流水准，每个人长得都不算差，但他们的脸上都浮着一种木讷的神情，仿佛已经被这座城市折磨到麻木。  
性偶芯片，V从舞子的介绍里捕捉到这个名词，吐了口气，吹起一绺红发。  
“打扰一下，”舞子还在讲解，V却适时打断了话语，在那些人的注视下她慢慢道，“请问卫生间在哪里？”

朱迪撑在洗手池上，对着镜子看自己的脸，头发还是有些长，虽然留着漂亮，但有的时候确实麻烦。  
云顶里的人基本都去前面汇合了，这地方基本不会有人出现，朱迪拿准这点，想要闲逛，但考虑到意外的可能性，她决定放弃这个想法。  
她对着镜子比划头发的长短，思考剪短后是否会持续好看。  
门突然收缩，哗地打开，朱迪显然受惊，一个哆嗦往后躲，来者是个陌生面孔，红色头发，高级义眼，皮下显然有护甲，冷若冰霜一张脸，但很好看。  
她的目光漫不经心地打量一圈，最后落定在朱迪身上，端详着，先人一步开口问道：“云顶的员工不都在前面吗？”  
“我不算员工。”朱迪警惕道，她其实不太喜欢别人说她是在云顶工作的，尤其在得知云顶到底有多么龌龊后，她最近在盘算着辞职，“你又是谁？”  
“V，”女人言简意赅，“荒坂的人。”  
“哼，”朱迪冷笑，“公司狗啊？”  
V没有接这个茬，只是抬眼看了她一下：“短发更好看。”说完就进入隔间，她确实是来上厕所的。  
朱迪在原地臊了好一会儿，而且这里隔音不太好，解裤子的动静十分清晰，她忍不住要走，刚到门口，门也刚开，那女人的声音又传出来：“等等。”  
V没有上厕所，只是调整了一下腰带，手里捏着一个微型监听器出来，朱迪瞥着，好奇心战胜一切，还是没出去，想知道这个女人要她留着干什么。  
朱迪摸了摸别在腰后的小手枪，确认它仍能使用。  
“我只是想和你聊聊，”V走过她，在拐角稍微踮起脚，抬手拍在摄像头上，不会儿的工夫就拆下了这个碍事的东西，“手枪收好，别想着动手。”  
朱迪冷笑一声，环起双臂，想知道这个公司狗准备跟她聊什么，V处理完卫生间的摄像头后拍拍手，露出一点得意的笑。  
“现在，跟我说说云顶到底是什么情况，我不想听那个前田舞子扯淡了，”两人的视线再度相遇，V冷静道，“告诉我真实的、可靠的消息，相信我，我会处理。”

“所以你告诉她了？”舞子原本在敲电脑，向上面的人报告工作，听朱迪说到这里后手突然停了下来，或许她现在的女朋友不知道这意味着什么，但是凭她的个性很可能把所有事情都抖出去。  
如果真是那样，那可就完蛋操了。舞子抿着嘴，紧紧盯着朱迪，朱迪则看着外面，半天没说话。  
“你听到我说的了吗？朱迪？”  
“啊，听到了听到了，”朱迪摸摸鼻子，“我肯定告诉她了，那不然呢，和你们一样瞒着这些事实？”  
“不，朱迪，在我们眼里那些根本不算问题，你擅自把这些讲出去，对云顶会造成很大的影响，你说之前想过这些吗？”  
“操，什么叫我们？舞子，那只是你的个人想法，性偶的生命都遭到威胁了还不算问题？要不是我自己没能力去把那些人突突了，他们早死了。”  
“他们已经死了！”  
朱迪一震：“谁死了？”  
前田舞子敲着桌子：“那些骚扰过性偶的客人们，别装无辜，想必是你跟那个公司狗说的吧？他们都悄无声息地死了，要不是我这有些路子，估计谁也不知道。”  
沉默再度降临，朱迪倒吸一口凉气：她没想过自己跟那个公司狗反应的事情真的会得到解决，她一时冲动地说了很多令她气愤的事情，完全是在情绪操控之下的发泄，比起这种可能，她更担心事情会被冷处理，那些姐妹们也会被挨个找麻烦。  
结果恰恰相反。  
朱迪语塞了很久，脑子里只有那个荒坂的女人注视自己聆听自己的画面，认真、冷静，并且给予她恰到好处的尊重。  
舞子发现了她的走神，用力地敲敲桌子：“朱迪，我不是想阻止你伸张正义的那一套，但这些客人和云顶有着紧密的联系，你明白我的意思吗？这会影响到我们的未来。”  
“去你的，舞子，我再重申一遍，”朱迪猛地拍桌，“是你的未来，不是我们的，更不是我的！”

艾芙琳约朱迪出来喝酒，后者答应得很快，地点定在丽姿酒吧，艾芙琳对这里有种特殊的情怀，每次有点事情都会来这里，仿佛这里是夜之城里罕见的避风港。  
“我听说之前那个客人死了，”酒过三巡，艾芙琳乘着酒意问道。  
“是啊，”朱迪喝了口龙舌兰，“被人解决了吧，他活该的。”  
“有人告诉我出手的人是荒坂特工，哈，荒坂特工，这可能吗？反正我不信。”  
朱迪微微笑着，垂眼注视酒面摇曳：“你说得没错，我也不信。”  
艾芙琳歪过头看她，看了好一会儿：“你今天好像很开心，可你不是刚刚才跟舞子吵过架吗？”  
“开心是一码事，吵架又是一码事，”朱迪拿起酒杯，一饮而尽。  
“那你在开心什么，说出来分享分享？”  
“我啊，”朱迪低下头，嘴角忍不住地往上翘着，“我开心的是原来在这个城市里，我不是一个人，我…其实也不是很孤单嘛。”


End file.
